Love will tear us apart
by Ylla K
Summary: ¿Tendrá Erik una última oportunidad para rehacer su vida al modo de Charles? Quizás el pasado le ayude a saberlo. Segunda parte de "Paradise Circus"
1. Prólogo

**Nota: Hola, esta es la "segunda parte" de _Paradise circus_ (es necesario leer la primera parte para leer esta), y continua después de los eventos que ocurren en 'Apocalipsis', cuando el mundo vuelve nuevamente a un estado de paz momentánea. Mischa aún no recupera sus memorias pero, quizás, llegará a ellas de nuevo.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada-nada-nada-NADA de x-men me pertenece aquí.**

* * *

Moira parecía un fantasma cuando la volví a ver luego del caos y desastre que quedó en el mundo tras una nueva disputa entre mutantes. Lo bueno era que eso había dado paso a un momento histórico: los humanos comenzaban, finalmente, a razonar y aceptar que los mutantes no eran un peligro del todo, y a pesar de que las pérdidas han sido cuantiosas, creo que el mundo podrá salir adelante nuevamente y esta vez, todos unidos.

La abracé, no la había visto desde que se fue a El Cairo por una investigación de la que no me podía hablar casi nada, ella no me podía hablar de muchas cosas siendo de la CIA pero ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Lo que sí, estaba contenta de verle, siempre es agradable ver una de las pocas caras familiares que conozco.

Al verme, palideció.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó directamente, como si hubiera venido a verme a mi lugar de trabajo solo para preguntarme eso, y vaya que fue ambiguo, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

— ¿Perdón? —fruncí el ceño, confundida—. ¿Qué se supone que recuerdo, eh? —intenté bromear, pero su expresión no cambió, solo hizo un pequeño gesto que me indicó que pareció arrepentirse de haber comenzado cualquier tipo de diálogo con eso. Bajó la mirada y pestañeé, aún más confundida que antes.

— Moira ¿Qué sucede?

— Conoces a Charles Xavier, ¿no es así? —reformuló su pregunta, mi confusión crecía.

— Bueno, sí… en realidad creo que todo el mundo lo conoce ahora, sale mucho en televisión y son bastante pesados al seguirle dando cobertura a todo el asunto, pero no creo que él nos conozca a nosotros, es decir, el resto del mundo, en teoría —bromeé, ella suspiró—. Lo que sé es que tú lo conoces en persona ¿Es verdad?

Asintió brevemente.

— Debe ser una gran oportunidad trabajar con él —le sonreí alentadoramente.

Moira no dejaba de sorprenderme con sus reacciones, quizás aún estaba demasiado impactada como para hablar con los demás sobre su experiencia, después de todo estuvo en medio de una guerra en la que pudo haber muerto, al lado de mutantes con poderes increíbles, por lo que eso para mí es justificación suficiente para estar un poco extraña estos días, yo lo estaría. Le acaricié un brazo distraídamente al tiempo que uno de mis compañeros me llamaba desde el laboratorio para revisar unos análisis que habían llegado recientemente, el trabajo había crecido notablemente desde lo ocurrido, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en distracciones fuera del laboratorio, lo que calzaba perfectamente conmigo y mi vida, la que no iba muy bien últimamente.

Todo había dado muchas vueltas y era extraño, mi vida era extraña, el matrimonio que hace exactamente ocho años me prometía un comienzo brillante en todo sentido se había enfriado completamente y lo único que hacía era refugiarme en el trabajo, pedir horas extras, todo para no volver a ese "hogar" destruido, el que por suerte no tenía consecuencias graves, es decir, descendencia. Un niño o niña no merecería llegar a un mundo en donde sus padres tienen una relación disfuncional y no son capaces de formar el hogar que necesita.

Una triste verdad, pero no me afectaba lo suficiente como para dejarme morir, el fracaso emocional era algo que estaba muy, muy adentro de mí.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir… pero fue un agrado verte por aquí, no pensaba que fueras a pasarte por los laboratorios pronto —confesé, sacudiendo mi cabeza sin saber en qué momento me puse a pensar en mi vida mientras hablaba con Moira.

— Tenía que… verte —me dijo con una sonrisa medio forzada.

Algo pasaba con ella pero no podía averiguar qué.

— Tengo que volver al trabajo —suspiré—. Pero podemos vernos luego…

— Tengo un trabajo para ti —me detuvo cuando intenté alejarme, la miré extrañada, no era muy usual que ella me ofreciera trabajos aparte, de hecho, creo que nunca lo había hecho anteriormente—. ¿Tienes algún tiempo para ello?

Vacilé.

— No mucho, el laboratorio está trabajando a tiempo completo últimamente —expliqué con sinceridad—. Pero puedo hacerme un tiempo, si realmente crees que soy la mujer para el trabajo.

— Sí —contestó sin dudar.

Asentí y hurgó en su bolso para sacar una tarjeta y dármela. La recibí e inspeccioné ligeramente, abriendo los ojos involuntariamente ante la información que contenía.

— ¿Quieres… que me contacte con Charles Xavier o algo parecido? ¿Qué trabaje con él? ¿Es en serio? —murmuré rápidamente.

Ahora era ella quien asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Wow, es… bueno, no es que no quiera conocerlo, pero ya sabes como soy, no quiero arruinar un trabajo así de importante con mis nervios o algo, y no es que no esté calificada para lo que me pidas, llevo años en esto, y bueno, depende, pero…

Mientras hablaba con una rapidez casi neurótica, cerró su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, me obligué a dejar de hablar y volví a mirar la tarjeta con la información de Xavier, estupefacta ante la oportunidad que se me estaba presentando.

— Lunes a las ocho —me indicó—. Y Descuida —alcé la mirada y la vi bajo el umbral de la puerta de salida—. Te sentirás como en casa —me aseguró.

Abrí la boca ligeramente pero no dije nada y guardé la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata blanca, mi compañero volvió a asomarse por la puerta del laboratorio que tenía tras de mí para apresurarme, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo valioso ese día, no podía seguir perdiéndolo por soñar con el día en el que llegara a pisar por primera vez la mansión X.


	2. Atrás

— ¿Estas segura de que has agendado una cita con el profesor Xavier? —pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el interior de la mansión. Me había mantenido en silencio, observando cada cosa que veía con interés e intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero tuve que romper mi intento de calmarme con aquella pregunta, que me parecía necesaria.

— Sí, y puedes llamarlo Charles —indicó Moira, asentí brevemente y volví a estudiar todo lo que me rodeaba, maravillada con esa pequeña sociedad de estudiantes que había logrado formar, era una obra admirable—. Escucha, no estaré aquí contigo, tengo que partir hacia el aeropuerto, ya sabes, viajes para dar nuevamente reportes y otras cosas, así que te dejaré con él.

— Está bien —vacilé.

— ¿Mischa? —ambas nos detuvimos y yo me di vuelta primero al son de mi nombre, encontrándome con un hombre de profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Eres tú?

— Eh… —balbuceé, intentando revisar en mi mente si había olvidado por completo su existencia o si en realidad no lo conocía y él me estaba confundiendo—. ¿Te conozco? —pregunté entonces, rendida.

Moira me tomó de un brazo.

— Hank —explicó cortamente poniéndose los dedos en las sienes, el joven abrió la boca contemplativamente y asintió.

— Nos vemos —se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Miré a Moira con el ceño fruncido pero no dije nada.

— Andando…

Aquello me había hecho sentir como un elemento más de investigación más que la investigadora que era, pero no dije nada, solo me dediqué a acatar órdenes.

* * *

A pesar de que Moira me aseguró que Charles Xavier era un hombre muy accesible y amable, me encontraba pegada a mi asiento, en su despacho, esperándole con impaciencia y los nervios de punta. No sabía por qué tardaba tanto, ni siquiera qué era lo que quería de mí, pues a pesar de tener un cargo importante a nivel nacional como genetista —más la experiencia que había ganado en veinte años trabajando en uno de los laboratorios más grandes y completos a nivel mundial— él de seguro tenía mejores. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme de mi puesto para ir a mirar alguno de los libros que tenía en un aparador, la puerta se abrió y, al voltearme, veo que el mismo Profesor viene en su silla de ruedas hacia mí. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a levantarme para saludarlo de pie.

— No te tomes la molestia —dijo batiendo una de sus manos. Lucía fresco y joven: camiseta burdeo, chaqueta gris, pantalones a juego, ni un solo cabello en su cabeza pero con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar—. Es un gusto verte.

— El gusto es mío —titubeé, confundida.

Me volví a sentar y se quedó frente a mí, cara a cara, yo sin entender nada, lo que probablemente pudo deducir sin adentrarse mucho en mi psique.

— Debería disculparme, antes que todo…

— ¿Por qué? —me asombré.

Él sonrió levemente.

— Lo entenderás ahora, Mischa, si me permites… —alzó su mano y puso dos de sus dedos en mi sien. Ante el contacto di un pequeño saltito pero él me echó una mirada que me indicó que me calmara, que nada sucedería—. Solo relájate —verbalizó lo que sus ojos me decían, y tuve que acatar—. Nunca debí hacer eso, en primer lugar —añadió, concentrándose.

En menos de cinco segundos todo, literalmente todo, cayó en mi mente como un saco de arena muy pesado, muy denso:

 _Erik_ empujando a una versión de mí de veinte años en el pasillo de esta mansión para luego ayudarme, extendiéndome una de sus manos; Hank y yo riendo en el laboratorio mientras analizábamos el ADN de Raven, _Erik_ viendo el número tatuado en mi brazo y luego yo viendo el suyo mientras una barra de metal aprisionaba mi brazo, Shaw y sus compañeros amenazando al mundo, yo frente a Charles, un Charles Xavier con cabello y movilidad en las piernas, que me escucha mientras le cuento mis más profundos secretos, yo mirando cómo _Erik_ es capaz de mover aquella antena gigantesca, _Erik_ y yo compartiendo un helado, un beso, miradas, memorias de lo que sentí en cada uno de esos momentos.

De pronto, Erik Lehnsherr está en todos lados, y tengo la total y completa consciencia de quién es más que Magneto a secas, el villano, el inalcanzable villano que veía muy a menudo en televisión últimamente. Él volvía a ser solo Erik para mí.

Finalmente despierto con el recuerdo en donde me asegura que me encontrará más las lágrimas, muchas lágrimas, al saber todo lo que hizo, y todo volvió a su lugar en mi cabeza como un puzle: Erik fue quien movió los imanes de mi refrigerador aquella noche que aún tengo en mi cabeza con todo detalle, y no solo esa sino que varias más, esporádicamente, hasta que todo eso dejó de suceder y coincidió con la fecha en la que lo apresaron por el asesinato de Kennedy.

No volví a saber, literalmente, nada más de él en veinte años.

Hasta ahora.

Abrí los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y miré a Charles, herida. ¿Por qué me había hecho eso? ¿Por qué me quitó una parte tan importante de mi vida y durante dos décadas? Ya no soy joven, claro que no, hice mi vida como si esa parte de ella no hubiera existido y ahora no hay vuelta atrás, no hay vuelta atrás a nada de eso, no lo comprendía, no era capaz de analizar cada pieza y recuerdo que volvía a tener en mi cerebro, porque simplemente ya no encajaban, era casi ingenuo pensar que devolviéndomelos haría justicia a lo que perdí.

— Lo siento —lo único que ahora comprendía era el por qué lo sentía, y por qué se disculpaba con ese tono de voz. Yo conocí a Charles, conocí a un Charles que no me haría esto, que me ayudó, que me hizo conocer a Erik de otro modo. Aún no podía entender por qué.

— Cuando… —balbuceé con la garganta seca—. Cuando me abrazaste por primera y última vez tú… ¿Borraste mi memoria de… todo esto?

Asintió levemente.

— La de Moira luego de ti —comentó—. Escucha, entiendo lo que sientes —negué, no, no creía que lo entendiera—. Entiendo que prácticamente no fue nada… lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero por otro lado fue mucho, y me… me asombró, en ese tiempo, por lo que pensé que hacer eso las mantendría a salvo de todo lo que ocurriría, especialmente a ti, de tus propios sentimientos hacia Erik.

— Pero él… —mi memoria recién recuperada se conectó a la que ya tenía de los asuntos recientes, de lo que pasaban en las noticias—. Él…

Ni siquiera podía armar una idea y defenderme, verbalizar lo que sentía.

— Quizás necesites saber… que cuando lo rescatamos del pentágono, en donde estuvo encerrado diez años, le hablé de ti —me aseguró, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo, descansando en el respaldo de su silla—. Le dije que no recordabas nada de nosotros y el por qué, le dije que desde ese minuto solo sabías de nuestra existencia como una humana más. Él también creyó que fue una decisión acertada, aunque nunca se quiso referir mucho a lo que realmente pensaba.

Tragué sin decir nada, adolorida, nauseabunda. Erik y Charles concordando por primera vez en sus vidas en algo era algo sumamente impresionante, lo que me entristecía era que fuera en esto, porque él pudo intentarlo, porque él pudo hacer algo por mí, por _nosotros_.

— No creo que necesites saber lo que sucedió cuando casi elimina al presidente, provocando un gran caos en el mundo nuevamente en 1983, es parte de la historia —asentí, dándole la razón. Sí, eso lo sabía—. Luego de eso se fue a Europa y rehízo su vida —apreté los labios, de pronto ya no quise seguir escuchando—. Encontró a una chica… —Charles vaciló y miró por la ventana, como si algo le pareciera gracioso—. Se parecía a ti menos en lo más elemental… tus ojos.

Solté un bufido que quiso ser risa, negando con mi cabeza, lo único que eso me decía era que no me había considerado lo suficientemente capaz de seguirlo, de estar a su lado como a ella, a quien si eligió tras decidir dejarme en el olvido, literalmente. Pero tras eso algo me molestaba y picaba sin parar, algo que no podía dejar de preguntarme, molesta, y es ¿Cómo podía considerar injusto y doloroso que él rehiciera su vida cuando yo hice exactamente lo mismo?

Bueno, no me fue muy bien, pero ese es otro tema.

— Tuvo una hija…

— Charles… —lo intenté interrumpir, comenzando a desesperarme ante esa mención, ya que yo siempre fui tan consciente de mí misma que jamás dejé que, ni por accidente, se me cruzara por la cabeza el tener un hijo con alguien con quien nunca estuve segura.

Y él, él era otro caso, siempre fuimos tan distintos.

— No, escúchame…

— ¡Charles, no! —exclamé y me puse de pie—. No voy a escuchar cómo le fue tan fácil irse a Europa luego de causar estragos y cómo tras eso encontró una vida perfecta con una mujer... "adecuada", olvidándose por completo de mi porque tú decidiste borrar mi memoria… eso duele, duele pensarlo, duele digerirlo…

Y de pronto me vi convertida en la joven de veinte, llorando por ese primer amor tardío, pataleando como una adolescente. Sentí que un calor ascendía a mis mejillas cuando Charles, sin inmutarse, me observó en silencio, esperando que terminara. Miré hacia otro lado, mis manos temblaban.

— Mischa, él lo perdió todo, nuevamente —dijo con un tono bastante oscuro, intranquilo y luego suspiró, como si le costara continuar contándome—. Al intentar integrarse entre los humanos, pronto descubrieron quién era y lo que había hecho. Los policías de Polonia capturaron a su hija para atraparlo y… uno de ellos… asesinó a su esposa e hija frente a él, considerándolos una amenaza, por la naturaleza de sus poderes y los que manifestó su hija.

No respondí, tampoco volví a mirarlo, miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos desorbitados, devastada por la crudeza del relato. De pronto ya no podía sentir que la vida fuera injusta por lo que hizo, no podía ser egoísta, no podía dejar de pensar en él como cuando tenía veintidós y lloraba todos los días tras haberme enterado de lo que hizo en Cuba, él, el mismo Erik del cual me había despedido de una forma tan… dulce, diciéndole intrínsecamente que lo esperaría y él a mí que me encontraría. Ya no podía odiar o resentir a Charles tampoco por "separarnos", porque hasta Erik consideró que lo que hizo con mi memoria fue lo mejor para mí, y puede que haya sido injusto en el sentido de que nadie preguntó por mi opinión, en su tiempo, pero ya está hecho, totalmente hecho y acabado.

Su dolor cambió mis pensamientos irracionales; su historia, la cual vuelve a repetirse a través del tiempo, demostrándole que los humanos somos despreciables, me llenó de pena y arrepentimiento. No podía seguir pensando en lo que me pasaba a mí cuando él sufría, nunca pude.

Tengo cuarenta y cuatro años ahora, algunas pocas canas sobre mi cabello que solía ser oscuro, mi cara refleja mucho más el cansancio de hacer lo mismo durante tanto tiempo y fracasar en todo lo que me propongo excepto en lo que respecta a mis habilidades, al menos. No puedo comparar mi vida tremendamente normal y común, con tragedias cotidianas, pequeñas, ínfimas, a la vida repleta de miserias consecutivas de Erik.

¿Acaso Charles se da cuenta del estrago que ha causado en mi interior? Al devolverme esa parte de mi memoria me ha devuelto mis sentimientos, sentimientos que ni siquiera llegué a desarrollar por la persona con la cual decidí casarme, ¿Qué haría con ellos? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué pasaría? Me sentía a la deriva, como si me los hubieran lanzado sobre la cabeza y esperaran que los manejara perfectamente sin quebrarme.

Este trabajo era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé al llegar aquí. Mis capacidades se ven sobrepasadas por él, ya no sé qué pensar. No quiero estar sola en esto pero siento que ya lo estoy…

— No —alcé la mirada, ahí estaba Charles, revelándome que estaba ahí, acompañándome en el proceso—. Sé que es complejo porque tienes una vida hecha sin esto que te arrebaté, literalmente, pero considero, y Moira me ayudó a llegar a esta conclusión, que tú no merecías vivir sin todo lo que te quité, porque sé que es parte importante de lo que eres. No voy a dejar que resuelvas todo lo sucedido sola, si hay algo que quieras preguntarme, algo en lo que pueda ayudar…

Lo escuché a medias, bloqueada por dentro, y de lo poco que captaba, agradecí internamente aquel apoyo, pero no era lo que necesitaba en este momento. Lo único que quería era llorar y volver a llorar como lo hacía cuando era menor y tenía el corazón destrozado gracias a Erik. Necesitaba vivir el dolor como si hubiera sucedido ayer, para levantarme y pensar qué hacer.

— Yo… —balbuceé, él se detuvo, no siguió hablando más—. Lo siento, Charles… Déjame pensar, por favor no… no lo sé —balbuceé impulsivamente, levantando la mirada para encontrarme con la suya y revelarle unos ojos enrojecidos, al borde de explotar en lágrimas. Me puse de pie, con los labios bien juntos pero temblorosos, y salí corriendo de su oficina, consiguiendo llorar y dejar salir todo a medida que me alejaba del lugar.

Cuando me detuve ya estaba afuera, en su jardín, recordando solo al mirar lo vasto y majestuoso que era, que seguía siendo mi lugar favorito en toda la mansión X.

* * *

 _Nota!: No crean que me he olvidado de Pietro (Peter, bueno, yo prefiero Pietro) pero como Erik en las películas todavía ni tiene idea de su existencia como su hijo, irá avanzando hacia ello en este fic (y espero que lo reconozca para la próxima película, pero con escribirlo me contento) No hablaré de Wanda -la hermana de Pietro- porque ella pertenece al mundo de los comics y otras películas, y yo solo me baso en las x-men, así que... es todo por hoy, espero que hayan entendido mi explicación (creo que está un poco enredada pero, en resumen, no me estoy olvidando de Quicksilver aquí, eso xD)_


	3. Celestinos

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —alcé mi mirada y me dediqué a terminar de tragar el pedazo de carne que me había metido a la boca antes de contestar. Había conocido al hombre que cenaba frente a mí con gestos más amables, suaves, atractivos; supongo que es culpa de ambos el haber dejado de intentarlo, y encontrarnos en medio de una situación en donde casi debemos fingir algo que no somos, en parte para agradarnos, en parte para salvar un matrimonio de la perdición.

Su madre dedicaba su vida, desde que los años comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, a hacerme entender que yo no era más que un fracaso por no darle descendencia a su único hijo, y al comienzo yo me lo creía, creía ese cuento porque no tenía experiencia, era solo una mujer emocionada con su vestido blanco y el pastel de bodas, todo tan nuevo para mí, lo que me cegó al punto de olvidar por un segundo de darme cuenta de esos primeros signos que no indican nada bueno, como la forma en la que nunca me defendió de su madre, de toda su familia, cuando empezaron a meterme ideas en la cabeza, ideas que me hacían culpable de todo y que yo, por increíble que suene, repito, creía.

— Bien —contesté. ¿Había salvación dentro de esto? ¿Cuál es la señal definitiva que te dice que algo se acabó? No lo sé, en un punto fijo de nuestras discusiones o de la amargura en cada conversación e incluso en acciones tan pequeñas como despertar a su lado, había algo que siempre me llamaba la conciencia y me decía que este no era el camino.

¿Habrá sido _él_? ¿Un pequeño vestigio olvidado por Charles en mi memoria? No, imposible, Charles lo borró por completo, él no influyó en esto.

— No estuviste en el laboratorio. ¿Trabajo en terreno? —siguió. Me metí más comida a la boca para evitar enfadarme y contestarle alguna impulsividad, odiaba que supiera lo que hacía, que llamara, que preguntara, que me siguiera, ya no es gracioso, no es una sutileza de novio preocupado, no es agradable, me incomoda, me hace querer un poco de la libertad que tenía cuando vivía sola y mi vida era la misma siempre

Pensé en Erik, sin poderlo evitar, Erik está en mi cabeza desde lo sucedido en la mansión de Charles, todos los días, me hace pensar que enloqueceré. Me he esforzado por repetir esos recuerdos tantas veces como puedo aquí adentro, y cada vez que algo, por más pequeño que sea, cruza mi cabeza y es relacionado a él, sonrío. Ni siquiera lo he vuelto a ver, ni siquiera sé quién es ahora, si es el mismo hombre conflictivo, caótico, cerrado, frío o es algo más siniestro que eso. Si es Magneto, o hay algo de Erik aún ahí.

— Un superior me ha enviado a la mansión de Charles Xavier —comenté como si fuera una novedad que tenía que compartir con él, aunque no quisiera.

— La escuela de mutantes —soltó, yo asentí—. ¿Para qué?

Suspiré y me limpié los labios con la servilleta que tenía en mis piernas.

— Escucha, no tengo ánimos de contestar un interrogatorio, George —murmuré intentando no ser poco amable pero la tolerancia se me había acabado hace un buen tiempo, con lo repetitivo de nuestra rutina diaria—. Pero estuvo bien, mañana procuraré no salir del laboratorio —añadí sin poder evitar cargar mis palabras de ironía.

Él se quedó en silencio y pude terminar de comer en paz.

* * *

— ¿Hank? —solté con sorpresa pero en el fondo muy alegre de escucharlo a través del móvil. Hace una semana y algo que no sabía de nada ni nadie de ese lado del mundo que acabo de recordar y no me deja dormir tranquila ninguna sola noche, era simplemente fantástico volver a escuchar a Hank aunque fuera un "Hola" medio dubitativo.

— Sí, este… me estaba preguntando si podrías venir aquí —explicó—. A los laboratorios de la mansión, he estado estudiando algo y ahora que… que ya nos conoces otra vez, me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Sonreí, pero era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Está bien, pero ¿Cuándo?

— Ahora.

— Ahora —repetí ensimismada—. ¿Cómo… ahora mismo? —añadí, escuchando que se reía cortamente.

— Sí, sería realmente útil que aparecieras "ahora" por estos lados.

Le hice caso. Tras despedirnos y cortar la llamada, me quité la bata y fui por mis cosas, dejando lo que estaba haciendo —lo que no era muy relevante, en el momento—, y solo le avisé a un par de compañeros de laboratorio sobre mi salida.

El camino fue extrañamente tranquilo, el tráfico estaba normal y las canciones en la radio me relajaban un poco. Aún no podía quitarme ese algo en mi estómago al adentrarme por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la gran mansión de Charles, el solo hecho de avistar los jardines me ponía los pelos de punta. Me aferré al volante y seguí conduciendo hasta estacionar en algún lugar prudente.

No perdí mucho tiempo en distraerme y me bajé, activé la alarma y subí con rapidez por las escalinatas que llevaban hacia la puerta de entrada, en la cual encontré a Hank charlando con unos muchachos que tendrían unos quince o dieciséis, lo que me hizo sonreír con apreciación; a lo mejor él era su profesor o algo parecido, la admiración con la que lo miraban me parecía adorable.

— ¡Hey! —se dio cuenta de mi llegada—. Te esperaba.

— Corrí por tu llamado, espero que sea algo de importancia nacional —bromeé ligeramente, aún me costaba recuperar la confianza que tenía antes con él, cuando pasábamos todo el día en el laboratorio analizando el ADN de Raven, conociéndonos en el proceso.

— Bueno, lo es —me sonrió de lado—. Vamos, vamos adentro —me apresuró y se despidió de los estudiantes que estaban con él, quienes se quedaron allí charlando entre ellos.

Recorrimos un buen tanto y bajamos al subterráneo, desviándonos en un momento del camino hacia donde yo sabía que estaba el laboratorio, pero como me habían contado la vez anterior que estuve aquí, habían reconstruido la mansión en su totalidad, y quizás arriba fuera todo igual pero ¿Quién sabía si había otros cambios? Me mantuve en silencio hasta que a Hank comenzó a sonarle un aparato que traía en el bolsillo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —curioseé.

— Oh, nada, Charles y sus cosas —respondió automáticamente—. Deberíamos apresurarnos.

Apuró el paso, me vi obligada a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Pero por qué…? —intenté preguntar cuando llegamos a una curva y un hombre alto, de traje y un sweater cuello alto casi colisiona con nosotros.

Era un sweater negro cuello de tortuga.

Era como un deja-vu, solo que esta vez no terminé en el suelo, y retrocedí unos pasos como por acto reflejo al darme cuenta de quién era, pero no fue por miedo, o por sorpresa, mirarlo fue como volver a casa luego de un gran viaje, un sentimiento que no entendía del todo porque nunca había experimentado un apego a mi casa, a lo que se supone que es mi hogar, por lo que aunque me fuera diez años a China y volviera a ella, no sentiría todo lo que siento ahora. Esto solo se podía comparar con los días en donde era una niña y esperaba con tantas ansias que papá llegara del trabajo, día tras día, a ofrecerme esa sonrisa que solo él tenía.

Tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta y él no dejaba de mirarme con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, lo que le hacía ver más como Erik, no como Magneto.

— Erik —murmuré.

Él no hizo nada, solo mantuvo esa mirada en sus ojos, mirándome.

— Charles me necesita —habló de pronto Hank—. Si me disculpan.

Y con eso, siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo por el cual habíamos doblado, en donde se perdió tras una puerta metálica.

¿Es esta una coincidencia o…?

Erik avanzó hacia mí y yo retrocedí otra vez, sin querer estaba volviendo a ser esa veinteañera que se asustaba con su sola y agobiante presencia.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó de inmediato.

— Sí —sonreí levemente, un poco triste, recordando de pronto todo lo que le había pasado en el camino, en estos veinte años—. ¿No te lo dijo Charles? —me extrañé.

Era gracioso que estuviéramos hablando como si nos hubiéramos visto, qué se yo, hace un día atrás, no hace décadas. No sé cuánto habré cambiado, yo no veo mucho eso, pero me sentía escrutada ante sus ojos, ¿Qué estaría viendo? Ni idea; yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, pues a pesar de ser mayor que yo se veía del mismo modo. No sé si culpar a sus genes o qué.

— No —contestó, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Estaba a punto de irme, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— ¿Ya han peleado Charles y tú? —pregunté, extrañada de no ver un desastre de proporciones en el caso de que hubieran peleado de verdad, además Charles estaba a una puerta de nosotros.

— No, es solo que este no es mi lugar, y es un peligro que esté aquí, aún sigo siendo buscado. Charles lo sabe, y ya he ayudado lo suficiente… —comentó, yo solo asentí, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación.

Deseé decirle que lo sentía mucho por su pérdida, pero temía traer malos recuerdos en él, era difícil tratar sobre ello a cinco minutos de habernos "reencontrado". Observé cómo suspiraba y se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ¿Es que ya no había nada interesante que decir?

— ¿Y dónde vas? —pregunté.

— No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, y sorprendentemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Pero me alegra que esos dos te hayan vuelto a traer, es bueno verte otra vez, Mischa.

Que esos dos… ¿O sea que Hank no tiene nada que enseñarme? ¿Erik era lo que me urgió salir de mi trabajo y manejar hasta aquí como si no hubiera un mañana? Suena como si yo misma lo hubiera estado esperando, de todos modos.

Bajé la mirada, pensando en George. Ilusionarme de este modo con el solo hecho de tener en frente a alguien que es parte de mi pasado, y no de mi presente, no es bueno, ya no es de ningún modo bueno. Los sentimientos que me despierta Erik son los sentimientos de una chica de veintidós que tuvo su primer gran pena de amor gracias a un mutante que casi provoca la extinción de la raza humana en varias ocasiones, y a quien olvidé contra mi voluntad gracias a Charles.

¿Por qué no se opuso a aquello? ¿Por qué no hizo nada por buscarme después de esa primera y única vez, tras la cual el mismo Charles le explicó lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué cedió a que mis memorias fueran arrebatadas de mí, incluyéndolo? Volví a pensar en las mismas preguntas que me hice cuando Charles me devolvió mis memorias, sin poder encontrar respuesta a ellas, ni siquiera en sus ojos apagados.

— Sí, es… bueno verte también, Erik —musité, temiendo que al hablar en voz más alta él se percatara de que estaba temblando de los nervios y probablemente acabaría por soltar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos hasta ese momento—. Yo solo… me tengo que ir… también, sí —continué, llegando a maldecirme por dentro por balbucear, y con los puños apretados caminé de vuelta.

— Mischa.

Me detuve y suspiré antes de voltear a verlo, tragándome las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta, tragándome todo para dar la cara con orgullo, como si nada pasara.

— Camina conmigo hacia afuera —me pidió, atrás quedaron y para siempre esos días en los que en su tono había algo de imperativo, algo de obligarme a hacer lo que él quería porque así eran sus formas.

Y, como era de esperar, asentí sin oponer resistencia.

Caminar con él significaba que hablaríamos, y de muchas cosas.


	4. Despedida

Hablamos sobre muchas trivialidades: el mundo, la reconstrucción de la mansión de Charles, su eventual vuelta a la vida tras todo lo ocurrido. Nada muy especial, ni siquiera profundo, lo que agradecí hasta cierto punto, pero era algo que no podíamos seguir posponiendo de todas formas.

— ¿Y cómo está tu matrimonio? —sentí como si fuera a devolver todo el desayuno con esa pregunta.

— ¿Cómo supis…?

— El anillo —me cortó, señalando el anillo de oro que tenía en mi mano izquierda. Me sentí un poco tonta al tener un pensamiento tan instintivo como querer sacármelo en ese mismo instante. Suspiré, me contuve y me metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

— Bien —contesté cortamente—. Como un matrimonio debe ser —añadí, resistiéndome a decirle que eso no era cierto, y como Erik no era Charles, no tenía cómo corroborar que mis palabras ocultaban una verdad que apenas yo admitía.

— ¿Cuántos años? —continuó.

— Ocho… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Un silencio más que largo para tal pregunta, pero lo respeté.

— Tuve una esposa —habló finalmente—. Y una hija.

— Puedo apostar que ambas debieron ser muy bellas —no supe dónde se había esfumado mi voz pero aquello salió como un susurro entrecortado. Tragué sonoramente, no estaba siendo sarcástica, ni siquiera sentía celos, entendía perfectamente todo lo que había pasado, y de seguir vivas él todavía tendría fe en este maldito mundo, pero las cosas fueron distintas, y no sabía cómo decirle cuánto lo sentía.

— Sí, lo eran —concedió pausadamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, deteniendo mi marcha pues ya estábamos por llegar a mi automóvil y todavía no acabábamos de hablar.

— Sí —nos miramos—. Solo siento que expuse a mi familia a… a mi vida, a la destrucción que siempre está atada a ella…

— No, no —lo detuve rápidamente—. Erik, no quiero decirte que lo siento como supongo que ya muchos te lo han dicho y en vano, yo… desearía… —miré hacia otro lugar, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas—. Que no sintieras que es culpa de tu vida lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, porque no lo es.

— Lo que les ocurrió a ellas, sí —me corrigió con suavidad—. Me buscaban a mí, Mischa.

— ¿Y vas a vivir lo que resta de tu vida pensando en ello de ese modo, Erik? —lo encaré—. Recuérdalas, ¿Era tu esposa una humana?

No me contestó de inmediato, pero luego de un rato asintió como si eso le provocara un conflicto, y más al mirarme a mí, que también era una humana y que también, en su momento, le causé un conflicto parecido.

— Entonces piensa en ella, en que no todos eran como tú te los imaginas, porque la encontraste a ella, y ella no era como los demás, ella te escogió, ella _te amó_ —bramé, exasperada, recargando la voz cada vez que decía "ella", como si yo misma fuera esa "ella" de la que le hablaba con tanta rabia, pero la verdad era que no lo era y nunca lo sería, que Erik llevaría ese dolor con él por siempre, que quizás ahora mismo está aún sufriendo por el amor que llegó a sentir por esa familia que formó, una familia que no tuvo que destruirse.

Y yo, a fin de cuentas, no tengo nada que decir al respecto, no soy tan inhumana como para no entenderlo, como para comportarme como lo hice cuando vi a Raven saliendo de su cuarto la última noche que lo vi, hace décadas.

Erik solo me miró con esa expresión neutral e indescifrable que a veces compone, una que no me dice nada. Luego de eso, suspiró con fuerza y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

— Mira, llegamos al final de nuestro recorrido —soltó—. Me tengo que ir.

Junté los labios fuertemente, estaba en lo cierto, habíamos llegado al final de nuestro recorrido, literal y figurativamente, era triste que todo tuviera que suceder de este modo, y no quiero culpar a nadie, nuevamente, ni a él, ni a Charles, ni siquiera a mí, sino que probablemente todo esto es solo una obra más del destino, uno que jamás nos quiso ver juntos, para empezar. Quizás los celestinos, esos dos que quisieron traerme aquí solo para encontrar a Erik una vez más antes de que se vaya lejos, no acertaron y nada salió como esperaban.

Ni siquiera salió como yo esperaba.

— Sí —murmuré, apartándome de su camino. Estaba entre entrar en mi carro y no volver a esta mansión, o volver a ella corriendo para encontrar a Charles y cobrarle la palabra, me sentía demasiado vulnerable como para ir a casa a encontrarme con mi esposo y sus preguntas, o volver al trabajo para encontrarme con la cara de gente conocida preguntándose también porqué luzco como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, lo que en el fondo no es siquiera una mentira: Vi al peor de mis fantasmas del pasado y no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer después de que se retire de mi vida por segunda vez y en esta ocasión por voluntad propia—. Buena suerte allí afuera, Erik —murmuré, escogiendo volver a la mansión.

Esperaba que no se metiera en más problemas, por el momento.

Y esperaba también que se fuera sin volver, eso me haría mucho mejor aunque me destroce en este mismo minuto.

— Adiós, Mischa —soltó.

Sus palabras ya no tenían un dejo de esperanza, como las que me dijo la primera vez que nos despedimos, antes de Cuba, antes de todo lo que ha hecho. Pestañeé varias veces y me volteé. Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me encaminé hacia la mansión sin mirar atrás.

No hizo falta una habilidad extrasensorial para saber que se había ido, que no necesitaba voltear, que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar solo para decir _Adiós_ y para siempre.

* * *

La segunda vez en mi vida que abrazo a Charles ya no es incómoda, pero sin duda es mucho más triste y chocante que la primera. Llegó al lugar en donde se encuentra, por obra de mi memoria que recordó el camino de vuelta, y lo veo hablando con Hank mientras ambos revisan unas carpetas; pareciera como si hubiera esperado mi aparición porque dejó de hablar apenas lo vi, con las manos en los papeles, mirándome. Hank, sin embargo, dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Charles ya no prestaba atención, y yo solo atiné a avanzar hasta que me incliné y abracé al profesor, o más bien me dejé caer en sus brazos, en los cuales me envolvió de forma cálida, quizás incluso paternal. Lloré sin importar que Hank o cualquier otra persona me viera, era inútil intentar ocultarlo ahora que las lágrimas caían y caían sin parar.

Me sentí como una niña.

— Tenías que explotar de algún modo ¿No es así? —Comentó con presteza, pasando su mano por mi espalda—. ¿Quieres hablar?

Asentí sin dejar de llorar y sentirme un poco avergonzada solo por el hecho de haber mojado su traje azul y haber sido tan ilusa de esperar que Erik se quedara, al menos, un poco más.


	5. Suficiente

Unos días antes de navidad era usual que hicieran una especie de reunión amistosa en el trabajo, y, como es costumbre, ir sin mi esposo sería como confirmarle a todo el mundo que estamos pasando por una crisis y hoy en día no quiero habladurías, nunca me ha gustado dar de qué hablar o que se fijen en mi vida más de la cuenta.

Ahora que lo pienso, no hubiera sido una mala idea bancarme el qué dirán al lado de lo que ocurrió.

Abrí la puerta con la mandíbula apretada y solté las llaves en cualquier lugar, cansada, iracunda, preparada para decirle a los gritos que fue un idiota, que se pasó de la raya, que esto ya no tenía salvación alguna, que me cansé. Sin embargo, él cerró delicadamente y se quitó la chaqueta. Lo observé atentamente mientras se frotaba las manos con frío y hacía como si nada pasara.

— ¿Y bien? —solté, sin poder quedarme callada. Siempre me había esforzado por ser la esposa promedio de la década de los ochenta, como esas de los comerciales, tonta, callada y centrada en lo mío, muy centrada en lo mío, tanto que ya ignoraba muchas cosas de las que pasaban a mi alrededor en la casa, lo único que pedía a cambio era que se comportara como el esposo promedio también, y últimamente, que me dejara en paz.

Pero los celos, los celos otra vez.

— ¿Y bien qué? —respondió con una expresión que indicaba que el tema le pondría de malas, pero, a estas alturas, ya no importa cómo le caiga lo que él mismo ha provocado.

— Hiciste una escena, ¡En mí trabajo! —exclamé. Mi trabajo era lo más importante en mi vida hasta ahora, y creí que eso se lo había dado a entender desde que nos conocimos, cuando esa manía trabajólica le parecía aún atractiva y graciosa. Dudo que ahora piense lo mismo—. ¿Qué te costaba mantener la compostura? —le pregunté, suplicante.

— Para ti, todo siempre es pretender —me enrostró, alzando la voz—. Tengo derecho a cuidar de ti, a quitarte de encima de todos tus compañeritos de trabajo cuando tomas más de la cuenta…

— Bebí una sola copa y bailé con mis compañeros cuando pusieron algo de música, porque algunos de ellos son mis amigos, tengo derecho a eso también ¿No?

— No cuando estás siempre tan pendiente de ellos y…

— ¡Tú no bailas! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme contigo? ¿No divertirme porque tú no quieres que lo haga? —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba eso, lo odiaba, mi vida odiaba incluso en estos momentos. No porque no me golpeara, ni gritara, ni me insultara, tenía que estar agradecida de cómo era conmigo, porque seguía siendo cruel, él sabía mi historia parcialmente, sabía de mi infancia, de ese muchacho que intentó abusar de mí, sabía que consideraba mi libertad algo muy íntimo. Viví mi vida siendo recatada, asustadiza, tremendamente cerrada, perdiendo oportunidades en todos lados por ello, perdiéndome risas, bailes, amigos.

Los años me comprobaron que ese fue un error y que todo lo que perdí no lo podré recuperar, nuevamente pienso que ya no soy una joven y no puedo hacer todo lo que quise hacer y solo por querer bailar con un par de personas, incluidas algunas chicas con las que compartía el espacio habitualmente en el trabajo, él se cree con el derecho de decirme "no, no puedes", actuando como la voz de mi conciencia, sustituyendo a esa parte de mí que siempre me decía que no cuando quería realmente las cosas.

Y no, no puede, no tiene el derecho, no es quién para hacerme eso.

— Tú tenías que comportarte, no yo —gruñó con los dientes apretados, apartándome con una mano y sin mucha fuerza para poder pasar hacía las escaleras e ir probablemente a encerrarse a nuestra habitación.

Ni siquiera valía la pena seguirlo y seguir buscando dolores de cabeza con ello, quizás esta noche ni subiera, hasta dormir en el sofá sonaba más llamativo que encontrarme con él allí arriba.

Suspiré y me volteé para ir hacia la cocina, en donde encontré que la bolsa de basura estaba aún allí, llena y apestando a rayos, cuando recuerdo perfectamente que le pedí, y "por favor", que la sacara afuera antes de ir a encontrarme a la fiesta del trabajo. Lloré silenciosamente, mirando hacia el techo con los ojos enrojecidos, y caminé hasta tomar la bolsa y salir por la puerta trasera a dejarla al contenedor que había a un costado de nuestra casa. Era impresionante como hasta ese tipo de detalles me hacían sentir tan mal.

— ¿Mala noche?

Dejé caer la bolsa casi al pie del contenedor para voltearme y encontrar a Erik tras de mí, observando en vivo la miseria de mi vida, en el lugar donde vivía, donde se supone que estaba mi hogar, mi familia, mi esposo.

Al verme, y quizás ver esas lágrimas quitándome el maquillaje, arruinando el delineado de mis ojos, abandonó ese tono festivo con el cual me abordó y su rostro me recordó mucho a ese hombre al que todos llaman Magneto y que atenta contra la vida de todos los humanos a quienes aborrecía.

— Erik —avancé hacia él—. No deberías estar aquí —le dije en voz baja.

— ¿O él me escuchará y vendrá a enfrentarme? —Murmuró con ironía—. Me gustaría ver lo que intentaría hacerme —añadió tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —continué, mirando hacia todos lados, hacia las ventanas, hacia donde pudiera estar George en este momento, aunque la ventana de nuestra habitación daba hacia otro lugar del jardín, pero si recobrara la cordura y quisiera hablarme, disculparse, y bajara a buscarme, no me gustaría saber lo que pasaría.

No podría soportar ver a Erik haciéndole daño.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —me cambió el tema.

— ¿Decirte qué? No hay nada que decir…

— Que eras infeliz, que todo esto te estaba pasando —me explicó con los dientes bien apretados, pero aun así sin perder la tranquilidad—. Mischa, vine hasta aquí porque… necesitaba comprobar que estabas bien, quizás, y me encuentro con esto. Tú mereces…

— Lo que tengo —terminé su frase, pasándome el dorso de la mano por la cara para secar las lágrimas que habían caído anteriormente, después del altercado allí adentro con George.

— Mírate —se exasperó finalmente—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto está bien? Deberías…

— No, no me digas lo que debería o no hacer —lo paré nuevamente. El miedo a enfrentarlo había sido sustituido, por la presión del momento, por la rabia que sentía, rabia que se extendió hacia él, hacia su abandono, hacia esos veinte años perdidos—. Erik, no puedes llegar como si hubieras estado aquí siempre para mí, y decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida, porque tú escogiste irte… tú y solo tú permitiste que Charles se quedara con ese pedazo de memoria que te incluía, y tú, sin haberla perdido, recordando quién soy y lo que nos prometimos alguna vez, te fuiste… me dejaste…

La voz se me quebró al final, lo había soltado, por fin lo había soltado todo.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un momento muy corto antes de volver a hablar, con un tono distinto, un poco más cercano y nuevamente tranquilo. Al hablar de nosotros, él volvía a estar cerca de mí, demasiado para mi comodidad, y dolía, dolía más que pelear con mi propio esposo.

— Fue por tu propio bien —explicó, y eso fue todo, toda su defensa, para mi sorpresa.

Negué una y otra vez con la cabeza, incrédula, no me bastaba, estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que Charles había ocupado para consolarme, ¿Era todo lo que debía decir al respecto?

— Bien —inspiré—. No quiero que vuelvas a seguirme, ni a… a entrar en mi vida de ese modo, porque no puedes, desde hace mucho que ya no puedes —le dije con firmeza, toda la que pude reunir mientras intentaba que mi voz no temblara ni me dejara sola en esto, necesitaba estar compuesta, tener convicción en ello.

Avanzó hacia mí y yo lo miré hacia arriba, sin derrumbarme aún, y dejé que tocara mi cara, sus pulgares intentaban borrar algo que yo no podía ver, quizás eran esas manchas negras que dejó la máscara de pestañas arruinada, o el delineador, no lo sé.

— Por favor, vete —insistí, y más que temer el que George nos viera, temía las cosas que Erik podría hacer para impedirle ver esto.

Ver la manera en la que su esposa miraba a este extraño.

— No te diré lo que debes hacer, nunca —murmuró, y aquello sonó como una promesa más que temí que rompiera, como las demás—. Pero creo que es suficiente, que ya fue suficiente de esto —miró hacia mi casa pero yo no quise, yo quería seguir mirándolo, hasta que las luces del comedor se encendieron y llamaron mi atención. George estaba en el primer rellano en este mismo momento, George podría…

— Erik… —supliqué.

Volvió su vista hacia mí, me soltó y accedió a irse. Lo vi desaparecer con rapidez, y la luz de la cocina, encendiéndose, hizo que volviera a la realidad nuevamente. George me miraba desde la ventana, extrañado de verme al lado de la basura, sin hacer nada y con cara de rayos.

Suspiré y tomé la bolsa que había dejado caer para meterla y entrar.

Ocho años de matrimonio ¿Era ya suficiente?

* * *

 **Nota: Hola, en unas pocas horas tomo un vuelo y me voy de vacaciones por unos días así que no me aguanté y subí otro capítulo, cuando vuelva subo otro, así que... espero que les guste, saludos.**


	6. Origen

Si había algo que me ayudaba a pensar cuando mi cabeza no era más que un caos es vacacionar lejos de casa. George y yo solíamos escoger nuestras vacaciones de modo sincronizado para viajar donde fuera juntos, pero supuse que había que hacer algunos cambios en nuestras costumbres para mejor, y pensando en ello fue como llegué a la decisión de, después de unas desastrosas fiestas de navidad y año nuevo en familia, tomarme dos semanas legales para mí y solo para mí. Quizás estos catorce días exactos me servirían para tomar una decisión al respecto, una que fuera definitiva y que sostuviera con firmeza, este tiempo me ayudará a tomar valor y pensar en las opciones que tengo aún. No sería tan malo, después de todo, volvería a la soledad, la que siempre me había gustado.

— Dos semanas. Dos semanas en… Alemania —refunfuñó George leyendo mis papeleos sin que le diera permiso de hacerlo. Lo miré, ajustándome los anteojos, y volví la mirada a mi computadora para continuar con unos análisis que dejaría listos antes de partir. Me parecía insólito que me hablara de ese modo, si era algo que se veía venir de acuerdo a nuestras últimas semanas juntos, las cuales parecían infernales para ambos—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —prosiguió, aumentando mi tedio.

— Estoy segura de recordar que jamás estuviste interesado en visitar Berlín conmigo —respondí con suavidad, sin querer iniciar un altercado, ya que eso me atrasaría mucho con los informes y análisis que aún tengo que terminar.

— Y yo estoy seguro de que pudimos haber escogido un lugar para visitar juntos, como cada año, en abril —suspiré y me quité los anteojos para frotarme los ojos con cansancio.

— No sé si te has dado cuenta —murmuré con preocupación—. Pero no somos los mismos de hace años, ¿Acaso no viste los resultados de nuestras "fiestas" con tus padres? ¿Sinceramente te gustaría pasar dos semanas, catorce días, a mi lado? —lo cuestioné, él se quedó en silencio durante un momento que me pareció realmente largo.

— ¿Estás viendo a alguien? —preguntó con tristeza, y aquello, más allá de despertar mi rabia o algo, me hizo querer llorar, él ya ni siquiera confiaba en mí y yo ni siquiera había tenido que engañarlo para darme cuenta de que las cosas, el amor, las ganas, la felicidad incluso, se acaban.

— No, George —respondí mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad—. No tengo que estar viendo a alguien para darme cuenta de que necesitamos un tiempo.

— ¿Es todo lo que necesitamos? —continuó.

 _No-lo-sé_ , pensé.

— Hasta donde sé —respondí vagamente.

— Confío en ti —me dijo de pronto, no supe qué contestar—. Disfruta Berlín.

Involuntariamente me reafirmó el por qué necesitaba un poco de lejanía. Siempre le parecía conveniente olvidar que Alemania para mí no era un lugar turístico y disfrutable sino que mi hogar y una tierra que un día fue desolación y muerte. George, en ese caso, prefería evitar momentos incómodos que no entendía y cambiaba el destino todos los años, intentando convencerme de que "no necesitaba eso en mi vida" ya que era pasado, y ya no valía la pena analizarlo ni recordarlo.

— Gracias —musité y volví a ponerme los anteojos para seguir trabajando. George dejó la habitación en silencio.

* * *

— Berlín —repitió Charles por quinta vez, meditando mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con una mano, lo que lo hacía lucir muy profesional y gracioso a la vez. Había pasado a visitarlo para comentarle la idea, últimamente las situaciones me habían unido más a él, más de lo que estuve cuando éramos jóvenes, y me agradaba mucho pasar un rato en la mansión cada vez que podía.

— Sí, Charles, Berlín.

— ¿Estás segura? —lo miré como si me estuviera tomando el pelo.

— De todos, nunca esperé que tú me preguntaras eso —confesé—. He vivido rodeada de gente que me pregunta si "sería buena idea" ir, reteniéndome dónde estoy, en la inseguridad, quiero ir, quiero volver a casa, a esas calles, a Ravensbruck donde yo y mi madre estuvimos confinadas hasta el fin de la guerra, en donde la perdí, ¿Por qué no podría ir?

— Oh, no, no, nada de eso —explicó tranquilamente—. Solo estoy preocupándome por ti, no haciendo que cambies de opinión; si quieres ir, me parece fantástico. Confío en tus decisiones, así como cuando te pido que hagas trabajos para mí con Hank ¿Lo ves?

— Gracias, Charles —le sonreí un poco más animada. Por segunda vez en el día alguien me decía que confiaba en mí, pero viniendo de Charles, por algún motivo, significó mucho más.

— ¿Irás sola? —curioseó, lo miré con recelo, ya lo había regañado levemente y también a Hank por el encuentro "para nada forzado" con Erik, y esa simple pregunta me pareció más capciosa de lo que parecía—. Jesús, solo quería saber, no es como si fuera a decirle a Erik, ni siquiera te ha buscado… —se defendió al instante.

Abrí un poco más los ojos con lo último y Charles se detuvo en seco.

— ¿O sí? —soltó.

— No —respondí, pero Charles era Charles—. Sí —cambié mi respuesta—. ¿Cómo es que ya no sabes nada sin que yo lo diga?

— He aprendido a respetar la privacidad de mis cercanos, Mi querida amiga —sonrió—. No voy a entrar en tu cabeza sin que tú lo quieras, aunque a veces me mate la curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que te encontró?

— No lo sé, pero… descubrió que mi vida no es lo que le dije que era y… no lo sé, fue un encuentro muy confuso, nunca pensé que pasara a ver que todo estaba bien conmigo, como dijo —expliqué, un poco contrariada—. Espero que no lo haga más, Charles.

Me miró con una mueca que revelaba su respuesta antes de abrir la boca. Miré hacia abajo, hacia mis manos sudorosas, y volví la mirada hacia él.

— Lo digo en serio —murmuré.

— No he dicho nada —me sonrió con calma. Meneé la cabeza y miré hacia el techo resoplando sonoramente, Erik no sería capaz de hacer una imprudencia tan infantil como la de ir a Berlín, pero me fue inevitable imaginar lo que sucedería si lo hiciera, y odié en silencio a mi inconsciente por poner su imagen una vez más en mi cabeza, el deseo de volver a verlo y que estuviera, incluso silenciosamente como esa última noche en la que lo vi, observando.

¿Sería descabellado pensar que podría ir? Después de todo, hay una historia que conecta mi lugar de origen con el suyo, Polonia, no muy lejos de allí.

* * *

 _Me habían entregado una almohada y una manta para el viaje, y esperaba impaciente a que despegara, pero la gente aún seguía abordando y acomodando sus grandes bolsos por todos lados. Odiaba especialmente esta parte de todos los vuelos porque no me gustaba esperar, me gustaba estar en el cielo, me gustaba que la gente estuviera quieta, y ver un poco de sol o niebla a través de las ventanas._

 _Cuando las puertas se cerraron y la grabadora —en tres idiomas distintos— nos pedía que nos abrocháramos el cinturón de seguridad y algunas otras indicaciones de rutina, me removí en mi asiento y, intentando buscar el cinturón de seguridad para abrocharlo, pasé a llevar con el codo a la persona que tenía el asiento a mi lado, y me apresuré a murmurar un "lo siento" sin siquiera alzar la mirada, logrando abrochar con un clic el cinturón._

 _La persona me tomó de un brazo, de improvisto, y mi cuerpo se tensó por entero. De seguro tendría algún problema, quizás lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte, quizás… Alcé la mirada y nada me preparó para lo que vi, para esos ojos brillantes y esas facciones tan conocidas._

 _Erik._

 _—_ _¿Ya vamos a casa? —me dice con su enorme sonrisa, la de antes, la que mostraba solo cuando estaba feliz, tan feliz, y era como si hubiese estado todo este tiempo conmigo, y de verdad estuviéramos abordando un avión para ir a casa…_

Me desperté de golpe, me estaban tomando el brazo, sí, pero era un joven vestido de traje, un asistente del aeropuerto que intentaba hacer que despertara con suavidad. Miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba dormitando en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera para abordar el avión hacia Alemania.

— Buenas noches, señorita, ¿Es usted pasajero del vuelo a Berlín de las 1:30 de la mañana? —me preguntó amablemente.

— Oh si —miré mi reloj de mano, eran tan solo la 1:35 am.

— Iniciamos el embarque hace unos minutos…

— Sí, sí, lo siento —lo detuve con una sonrisa incómoda y me levanté, intentando arreglar un poco mi cabello en una coleta desordenada antes de recolectar mi chaqueta, bolso y cosas regadas por los asientos contiguos.

— Por aquí, por favor —me sonrió y con un ademán me indicó dónde estaba la fila ya casi terminada de pasajeros para ese vuelo, volví a darle las gracias de un murmullo y avancé hacia ella.

Esperaba dejar de pensar en Erik, en algún momento, dentro del viaje. No me haría bien, y necesitaba pensar en otras cosas.


	7. Hogar

90 kilómetros al norte de Berlín se encuentra Ravensbruck, campo de concentración femenino en donde estuve encerrada junto a mi madre y muchas mujeres a quienes guardo en mi memoria con gran detalle. No eran buenas memorias, fue un infierno. Recuerdo chaquetas marcadas con grandes X, cosas que no entendía a mi corta edad, conocía personas que luego se iban sin decir adiós, lo que consideraba una descortesía y me indignaba, cosa que hacía reír a mamá y a otras, pero ahora creo que es uno de los recuerdos más tristes que tengo. Me separaron de ella un invierno duro. Habían construido un campo especial para niñas y jóvenes, hacia donde me arrastraron contra mi voluntad; jamás volví a verla, y el último recuerdo de su rostro eran lágrimas, dolor, desearía que no hubiera llorado y me hubiera ofrecido una sonrisa para recordarla, pero supongo que siendo madre y viendo cómo le quitaban a su única hija, pensando que quizás podrían exterminarla, era lo único que naturalmente podría hacer.

Esas jóvenes con las cuales me llevaron al nuevo campo se convirtieron en una familia que recuerdo con mucho cariño. Ellas se hicieron cargo de las menores como yo, nos consolaban cuando nos daba por extrañar a nuestras familias y respondían a todas, absolutamente todas las preguntas que hacíamos. Debió haber sido un esfuerzo tan grande el apartar sus propios miedos para ofrecerles protección a otros, a pequeñas personitas indefensas que no sabían ni por qué llevaban esos trajes a rayas tan apagados; incluso recuerdo que cuando una se enfermaba, todas se empeñaban por encontrar una cura, velar por esa niña o joven, solo para que no viniera uno de los médicos a visitarnos. Que viniera uno de ellos, que requiriéramos de uno de ese lado era llamar demasiado la atención, y no queríamos desaparecer, no queríamos morir.

Perder a papá y mamá fueron dos experiencias abruptas en periodos cercanos dentro de una niñez llena de enfermedades virales y mucho, mucho frío. Pero después de todo, la fortaleza de quienes me rodeaban, muchachitas de 15 años que habían olvidado lo que era llorar, aprendí que yo quería ser como ellas, que crecería para cuidar de las menores, porque claro, yo no veía más vida aparte de eso, yo creía que esa era la vida que tendría que llevar hasta que envejeciera, y me estaba preparando para ello, para ser mayor y cuidar a las que vinieran. Un plan para la eternidad interrumpido un 30 de abril de 1945, día en el cual el ejército rojo liberó a las sobrevivientes de ese, más tarde llamado, holocausto.

Me dieron la oportunidad de vivir, una que no alcanzó a tener mamá, ni papá, ni muchas de esas personas que me cuidaron, sonrieron, contaron una historia, o merecieron vivir más que yo, que ahora pienso que podría haberles regalado mi vida a mis padres, para que la vivieran mejor, mejor que yo.

Día cinco, llovía a cántaros, me encontraba aún en Berlín. 90 kilómetros, nada más, nada menos, hacia el norte. Tenía miedo de visitar el memorial, las casas de esos malditos soldados, me daba escalofríos porque significaba algo más para mí, no solo un sitio de atracción turística. Comenzaba a preguntarme si Erik vendría, pero cada día que pasaba iba acostumbrándome a la idea de que no, que me hizo caso y no volvería a mi vida. Él no tenía nada que hacer en Berlín.

Día seis, llueve con más ligereza, iré a Ravensbruck.

* * *

Hay dos manos de mi tamaño, cruzadas, atadas, y se lee RAVENSBRUCK sobre ellas. ¿Por qué hay necesidad de rehacer lugares que no están destinados para ser visitados por un montón de extraños que no comprenden, que jamás comprenderán? Creo que estuve de pie frente a esa simple estatua de piedra por más tiempo del que debía, la gente pasaba por mi lado mirándome, no quería avanzar.

— …Los sobrevivientes de este campo de concentración donaron sus cosas para mantenerlo vivo —decía un guía turístico a una docena de turistas con cámaras colgadas al cuello y paraguas. Me volteé y pude ver que la mirada de algunos se dirigía hacia mí, y no es que fuera muy llamativa, pero había dejado mi propio paraguas en casa y estaba empapándome lentamente, frente a la estatua de las manos.

— ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Donaron sus pertenencias? —murmuré, mirando al guía con curiosidad.

— Sí, señora —oculté mis manos en mi abrigo, el anillo de bodas me pesaba cada vez que decían "señora" y se referían a mí, me sentía fuera de lugar—. Cartas, dibujos, miniaturas, objetos personales y datos de testimonios —el guía se volteó hacia su grupo—. Los antiguos prisioneros de este campo así como los de muchos a lo largo de Alemania y otros países, no quieren que estos lugares queden sepultados y carezcan de valor en un futuro, sino todo lo contrario; es parte de sus vidas, su identidad, su historia.

Un silencio rodeó a los bulliciosos turistas.

— Prosigamos por aquí —indicó el hombre, y comenzó a caminar. El grupo lo siguió hacia adentro, los observé hasta que se perdieron de vista en el interior.

No pude evitar sonreír con ironía, la cara empapada en agua fría, mirando al cielo. Después de tanto juzgar e intentar explicarme la mente de Erik, resulta que no soy tan distinta a él. Destruiría este lugar, o lo dejaría tal y como quedó cuando todos salimos de aquí y no quedó nada, solo las almas de quienes no pudieron estar con nosotros en ese momento. Siento que aún no perdono tantas cosas, que resiento, que no dejo ir, que hay rabia en mi interior y que todo este tiempo fingí haberlo superado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que solo postergué todo eso, lo lancé a lo más profundo de mi mente, lo oculté.

No solo no soy tan diferente a Erik, es sorprendente lo mucho que me parezco a él, y lo ridículo que es ahora darme cuenta de que es el único ser en el planeta que podría entenderme; ahora entiendo su estupor cuando vio ese número en mi piel, ansiando a un igual, solo para encontrar a una persona que, a diferencia de él, reprimió todo y durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de haberse ido.

¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos? Dar mi historia, compartirla, ser valiente, generosa, todas esas cualidades que tiene la gente buena. Me siento contaminada, al otro lado de un muro tan grande. Incluso comenzaba a sentirme culpable por hacer tan infeliz a George. Él no se merecía a una persona tan extraña, distante, a veces esquiva. Lo único que agradezco es no haber sido madre de una criatura, ella no hubiera merecido eso, y George tampoco.

Mis lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia, pero su calidez me indicaba la diferencia al recorrer mis mejillas. Me di media vuelta, el agua ya se sentía en todo mi cuerpo exceptuando mis pies, pues llevaba botas. Una esperaría darse la vuelta y encontrarse algo alentador, pero solo había turistas, charcos, paraguas, colores, vida, y no, Erik no estaba ahí.

Lloré todo el camino hacia el hotel, no pude hacerlo.

* * *

El vuelo a Nueva York había sido cansador. No había pegado un ojo y no sabía si quería llegar a casa. Hubiera sido incluso un poco más tentador llegar a la mansión de Charles pero nunca abusé de su confianza y no lo haría ahora, aunque sé que probablemente diría que soy una tonta y que podría ocupar una habitación cuando quiera. Pero quería estar sola, no quería preguntas, ni de Charles, ni de George, de nadie. Había decidido tantas cosas, a pesar de no haber hecho nada más que pasear por ahí, todos los días, pensando, algunas veces con un libro bajo el brazo, otras con un café. Lo único bueno de todo es que no me había sentido como una turista en mi propio país de origen, era mi casa, pero como a todos, hay algunas partes de esa casa en las que simplemente no me gusta estar.

Salí del avión, me quité mis cosas para que me revisaran, retiré mi maleta, los viajes eran tan metódicos, solo quería salir de ahí pero no llegar a ningún lado. Cuando mi maleta apareció entre las muchas que pasaban por una cinta, la tomé y caminé hacia la salida, que estaba al otro lado del aeropuerto.

Caminé lentamente, cansada, hasta que llegué a las puertas de salida, en donde varias personas sostenían los típicos cartelitos con nombres, taxistas esperando a sus clientes, familiares esperando a los suyos. Miré distraídamente todas esas caras expectantes, incluso un hombre me tomó del brazo para saber si yo era Olympia Woods. No, solo soy Mischa Grienstern, y tengo tanto que hacer ahora; Volver al trabajo, separarme de un hombre que no amo y a quien no quiero hacerle daño, ganarle una partida de ajedrez a alguien en mi vida. Miré hacia el frente y me detuve, formando una colisión de personas tras de mí, y todo por lo que estaba frente a mí. Sí, por fin, Erik.

Y no, no tenía un cartelito con mi nombre entre sus manos, solo unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero, estaba irreconocible pero por algún motivo mi cuerpo lo reconoció cuando se paralizó al verlo al final del túnel de personas que me rodeaba.

— ¿Podrías avanzar, por favor? —me dijo una chica tras de mí, fastidiada.

— Lo siento mucho — me volteé y volví a hacer andar mi maleta, caminando rápido, más rápido, ya corría.

Y dejé mi maleta para saltar a sus brazos. Puedo decir que no se lo esperaba, ya que ni siquiera me abrazó de vuelta, pero no me importaba, luego de tanto pensar y quemarme el cerebro pensando, actuar como una jovencita de veinte con un hombre potencialmente peligroso para todos los que nos rodean, una vez más no me haría mal. Ya no pensaba, actuaba.

— Estás aquí —susurré con los ojos bien cerrados. Solo en ese momento él me abrazó de vuelta.

— Veinte años para un abrazo, ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, separándose de mí suavemente. Luego se quitó las gafas y comenzamos a caminar hacia algún lugar, o hacia ninguno.

No pude explicarlo.

— Mischa —se detuvo, me detuve, estaba un poco desorientada—. Sé que es tarde para estar en tu vida, hacer opiniones, volver a entrar en ella, pero…

— Gracias —lo interrumpí, tragando sonoramente.

Él no pareció entenderlo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó quietamente.

— Por no irte cuando te dije que lo hicieras —expliqué. Luego solté una risa rendida, pasándome una mano por el cabello, un poco nerviosa, quizás—. ¿Sabes? Incluso deseé que estuvieras allá, conmigo.

Una fugaz y casi invisible sonrisa dejó huella en su rostro serio y desencajado. Era como si no hubiera esperado tener esta conversación civilizada sino que yo lo volviera a echar, y no volvería a hacer eso. Tuve todo un viaje para arrepentirme de haberlo hecho una vez.

Nos miramos durante un largo rato. Si me hubiera visto desde lejos lo hubiera considerado gracioso, pero era algo muy… extraño y especial en el momento. Es como si ya hubiéramos dejado de lado las charlas superficiales como la que tuvimos la primera vez que nos encontramos, así como también las charlas equívocas, como la que tuvimos fuera de mi casa. Era Erik, era yo, éramos los mismos.

— Tengo tanto que contarte —murmuré, bajando la mirada, las mejillas sonrosadas.

Lo oí suspirar. Alcé la mirada y ya había vuelto a ponerse las gafas.

— Tengo tiempo —me aseguró y tomó mi maleta para arrastrarla—. Vamos —me urgió, y yo apresuré el paso para caminar a su lado, dejando que llevara mis cosas, dejando que me guiara hacia donde quisiera.

Ahora sí sentía que quería llegar a algún lugar, que siempre quise hacerlo pero no estaba segura de dónde, hasta este momento.

* * *

 **Es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, no sé por qué, y no está editado (por si encuentran algún error, luego lo revisaré).**

 **¡Saludos!**


	8. Vida

— No podemos estar aquí por siempre —dije, mirando al vacío. Estábamos sentados en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de Nueva York, al borde, seguros, disfrutando del paisaje urbano—. Lamentablemente —añadí luego de un rato.

Le había contado sobre Berlín, él me había contado sobre Polonia, En Sabah Nur y todo lo que pasó con él hasta que lograron destruirlo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo mucho que él se preocupaba por Charles, y las cosas que llegaba a hacer cuando algo amenazaba a su viejo amigo. Me divertí escuchando su parte del relato, y él me escuchó atentamente cuando le conté todas mis sensaciones en mi viaje un poco más aburrido y menos fantástico. Era casi tan bueno que no creía que fuera verdad el estar aquí arriba con él, esperando el atardecer, con mi maleta y mi bolso tras de nosotros, no quería ir a casa aún.

— No. Así como yo no puedo estar aquí por siempre —me recordó—. Me buscan.

— Lo sé —me froté las manos, hacía frío en las alturas—. Erik, ¿No me hablarás sobre ellas?

Me miró haciendo una mueca confusa con los labios.

— No es… importante —soltó sin siquiera esforzarse en armar algo mejor como excusa para no querer contarme lo que pasaba por su cabeza ante todo lo que le había sucedido. Me frustró bastante.

— Si voy a dejarte entrar nuevamente en mi vida, necesito que tú dejes que yo haga lo mismo en la tuya —le pedí expresamente—. Y para mí es importante.

Lucía como si estuviera sinceramente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros, aumentando así mi indignación. Me puse de pie y fui a tomar mis cosas, era el incentivo que necesitaba para volver a casa, quizás, y olvidar ese tipo de cosas que pensé que podrían ser. Había olvidado mi lugar y eso no debía ser, era incorrecto.

— Es solo que estoy un poco sorprendido —me dijo. Estaba dándole la espalda así que no podía verlo, y no me volteé para hacerlo tampoco—. ¿Me dejarás entrar por fin?

— Nunca te lo impedí, ni cuando era una chica de veinte —respondí amargamente.

— Lo que obtuve de ti en ese tiempo no fue ni la mitad de lo que eres —me devolvió la amargura en su tono de voz. Me volteé, dispuesta a escupirle que, a pesar de que no habíamos llegado a nada, porque a él se le había ocurrido la genial idea de destruir a los de mi calaña y luego a Charles la segunda más genial idea de la galaxia de borrarme la memoria, él me conoció mucho, mucho más que mi propio esposo, que esos amigos de paso que hago en el trabajo, que nadie—. Dejaste entrar a Charles.

— Él entró solo porque es un maldito psíquico, Erik —solté con ironía y cansancio, aún no podía creer cada palabra que salía de su boca. De un momento a otro, el momento de mi vida, casi un ensueño, se hizo añicos, como todo siempre—. Y él estuvo ahí.

— Él borró tu memoria.

— Y tú no hiciste nada por recuperarla, por ayudarme —me acerqué, ceño fruncido, meneando la cabeza—. ¿Ahora me quieres poner en contra de Charles? ¿En serio? ¿Del mismo que tú y yo conocemos?

— No es eso —gruñó furioso—. Nunca te tuve realmente, Mischa, y yo pensé que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué podría funcionar contigo todo el tiempo resintiendo a quienes son como yo? Yo estaba en ese pedazo de mundo que tú querías destruir con esos misiles, en Cuba…

— No, hicimos una promesa…

— Que no cumpliste —miré hacia el suelo. Erik o yo habíamos cruzado la línea de la cercanía y se encontraba de pie frente a mí, más cerca de lo que había estado jamás. O bueno, hace muchos años, lo que me devolvió la conciencia de mis actos y el calor a mis mejillas. No despegué la mirada del suelo, fue él quien me obligó con una mano en mi barbilla.

Lo miré con recelo.

— Ni tú —me recordó—. Yo fui por ti y lo sabes. Las letras magnéticas de la nevera, no puedes…

— Yo nunca quise olvidarte, sin embargo, me obligaron, y tú lo aceptaste "por mi bien" y te fuiste —lo interrumpí, mirando hacia el cielo para que las lágrimas no me traicionaran pero mis ojos cristalinos me delataron en un instante—. E hiciste la vida que soñaste, y siento tanto que te la hayan quitado, pero yo no soy eso, ni estoy cerca de serlo.

— ¿Cómo se llama lo que hiciste tú entonces? ¿No es lo mismo? —se indignó—. Mischa, lo recuerdo, lo único que aceptaste darme fueron… besos… besos de niña, que está asustada de mí.

— Nunca te tuve miedo —le aclaré con orgullo, aunque perdiendo la dignidad bajo el tono rosa de mis mejillas y el temblor de mis manos con la sola mención de esa clase de contacto entre nosotros, algo que parecía tan lejano.

— ¿Y él? —lo miré sin entender—. ¿Sanó todas tus heridas y traumas? ¿Lo dejaste tocarte? ¿Lo dejaste _entrar_?

Alcé la mano y, sin que tuviera tiempo de prevenirlo, la dejé caer en su mejilla con toda mi fuerza. El sonido seco fue lo único que se escuchó en esa azotea, lejos del ruido de la urbe allá abajo, lejos de todo. Respiraba con agitación sin saber por qué, mi corazón latía rápido, mi mano sintió el calor del golpe incluso después de haberla dejado caer a un costado, observando sus reacciones. Y yo tampoco tuve tiempo de prevenirlo, cuando puso sus manos en mis mejillas pero con suavidad, sin dejarme más salida que mirarlo a los ojos, como aquella vez afuera de mi propia casa, pero mucho más cerca; podía incluso sentir su respiración sobre mí.

— No, Erik —volví a rechazarlo—. ¿Por qué piensas que puedes meterte así en mis cosas? ¿Cosas que solo tú sabes?

— Tú me fuerzas a hacer lo mismo, cuando preguntas por ellas —murmuró. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza por un segundo, no queriendo volver a desviar mi mirada a sus labios, porque estaba mal, tan mal. Nada podía estar bien, no podía quitarme el anillo de mi dedo, no podía revertir mi relación con George, no podía volver atrás, a Cuba, cuando debí haber salido corriendo tras él a impedir sus locuras porque eso hacen las personas que aman.

Y lo amaba, nunca lo dije, ni siquiera creo que lo haya pensado correctamente, pero lo amaba por entenderme, por hacer que mis piernas temblaran como gelatina cuando lo veía, por emocionarme como una niña cuando él hacía cosas buenas, por creer en él ciegamente, en el fondo, cuando incluso Charles dejó de hacerlo, y en ese momento, mi memoria se fue a otro lugar, y comenzó una vida que ya no puedo revertir.

— ¿No lo ves? —pregunté con tristeza—. Nunca vamos a poder encontrar lo que dejamos allí, la última vez que nos vimos, fue tonto pensar que…

Me besó.

Segundos enteros pasaron sin que botara el aire que había quedado en mis pulmones, y finalmente lo dejé ir por la nariz, sin despegarme de él, dejando que todas mis barreras se derrumbaran cuando nuestros labios colapsaron en un simple beso.

Y mis piernas temblaron como gelatina. Y me emocioné como una niña. Y mi memoria recuperó el pedazo que le faltaba: el amor que sentía por Erik Lehnsherr.

Cuando nos separamos, unió su frente a la mía y lo miré, él ya me miraba a mí.

—Siento que aún después de todo hay algo bueno en mí —me dijo. Alcé una mano, pero esta vez acaricié la mejilla que previamente había abofeteado con tanta pasión e ira. Lamentándolo un poco.

— ¿Lo sientes?

Sonrió de medio lado, dejando escapar un sonidito gracioso con la nariz.

— Desde que apareciste —confesó en voz baja—. Desde que me recordaste que eres la persona más altruista y piadosa que existe en la tierra, y la única persona, aparte de Charles, pero Charles es Charles… —reí con aquello—. Que sabe lo que hay tras de mí, de…

— _Magneto_ —musité, soltando el nombre por el que lo conocían alrededor del mundo por primera vez en mi vida en voz alta y frente a él. Pero volví a repetirme por enésima vez en mi interior que esto estaba mal, que no podía ser, aunque se sintiera correcto—. No podemos… esto no es lo que deberíamos hacer, Erik —lo reprendí.

— Lo siento —alzó las manos con una sonrisa malvada—. Soy un villano, y voy a besarte otra vez, y otra vez, y…

Y cumplió con su palabra de "villano". Yo solo lo dejé, sonriendo entre besos.

* * *

 **¡Necesitaba algo de dulce en mi vida! Lo siento por el fluff excesivo.**


	9. Amanecer

Llegué a casa finalmente después de medianoche de aquel día. Sonreía como sabía que no debía sonreír; y la felicidad, como una tableta efervescente, se desvaneció cuando cogí las llaves y entré. Estaba todo oscuro, apenas podía ver cuando dejé mi abrigo y maleta a un costado para subir por las escaleras hacia la habitación principal, mi habitación y la de George. Ya no sonreía, los pensamientos infantiles de una sola tarde se esfumaron de mi cabeza y toda racionalidad volvió a su lugar. Mañana hablaría con él, mañana comenzaría todo o nada, mañana.

Llegué a mi destino, encontrando a George completamente dormido en su lado de la cama; todo estaba igual, ni siquiera en mi ausencia violaba ese espacio que ya me pertenecía y al cual rara vez lo dejaba entrar. Sin hacer ruido, entré al baño y me miré al espejo. Ya no parecía yo, la esposa ejemplar, la científica estrella, la que carece de vida exceptuando a su trabajo y ese matrimonio que también cuesta esfuerzo mantener en alto.

Ahora se supone que es el momento en el que lo deje caer todo, sin temor a las consecuencias ¿No?

— ¿No es así, Mischa? —susurré a mi reflejo, de pronto, aterrada.

Si hay algo que he aprendido en la vida es que un instante, una tarde sintiendo cosas que no sentía hace mucho, dedicándome a mirar a mi alrededor en vez de ser uno más de los transeúntes que no se detienen nunca, disfrutando de la vida por fin, no me asegura nada, nada más que problemas, no soluciones, pero era… era lo que quería, en el fondo, y lo quería tanto. Quería saber lo que se sentiría no un instante sino una vida entera así, sintiendo que lo que hago es correcto al fin, no solo ese sentimiento de que lo estoy intentando demasiado, el que me acompañó durante toda mi vida hasta que Charles me devolvió parte de mi memoria, y me recordó que yo aún podía sentir adrenalina, sentir cosas grandes.

Lavé mis dientes, bebí un vaso de agua, hice todo lo que debía hacer con una lentitud tortuosa, como si estuviera mejor en ese baño que en mi propia cama, y finalmente salí, apagando la luz tras de mí, rodeando la cama, quitándome la ropa, el ritual de siempre pero distinto. Al sentarme en la cama volteé hacia atrás, como por acto reflejo, pensando que estaba despierto y esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para sorprenderme con sus interrogatorios. Pero dormía, realmente dormía, había dejado de esperarme.

Me acosté dándole la espalda, como siempre, y no pegué ojo hasta que amaneció y el letargo me obligó a dejar de sentirme tan condenada por algo que yo no pedí, tan culpable como cualquier convicto en una cárcel, ahora mismo; tan culpable como un asesino serial, sin arrepentirse de sus acciones, esperando en su cama que a mitad de la noche lo saquen de sorpresa hacia su destino final.

Tan culpable como un judío ante los ojos de un alemán de chaqueta, insignias, gorra y brillantes botas de cuero.

* * *

Desperté de golpe sintiéndome observada. Dormía de espaldas así que cuando abrí los ojos, con algo de dificultad, enfoqué a George, sentado en una esquina de la cama, vestido de traje. Supuse por eso que ya se iba a trabajar.

— George —dije, pero antes de que continuara con mi especie de saludo, él me detuvo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo Berlín? —su tono de voz era frío, calmado, apagado.

Me pasé el dorso de una mano por los ojos y me senté, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

— ¿Te interesa mantener una charla sobre eso o es una pregunta de rutina? Porque tengo tanto que contar pero… una vez más, nunca te interesó Berlín —murmuré, no había atisbo de audacia o mordacidad en mi voz, solo la verdad. Plana, seca, dura.

— Te vi —me dijo, sin cambiar el tono—. Lo que tenías que contar, ya lo hiciste ¿No?

Tardé en responder, tardé incluso en entender.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No fue difícil encontrar el vuelo de Berlín. La última vez que charlamos, antes de que abordaras, me dijiste, aparte de que todo estaba bien, el número y la hora. Y ahí estabas, con tu chaqueta azul marino y la maleta en las manos, buscando un taxi —no puedo describir en lo que se transformó mi cara cuando él se acercó y adelantó a lo que yo quería decir, y la culpabilidad ahora era peor, estaba haciendo parecer como si yo lo estuviera ocultando desde un comienzo, pero era él quien no me había dado tiempo para decirle, él había invertido la situación y su mirada me hacía sentir miserable, pequeña, culpable.

Ya era culpable, sin duda lo era.

— Nunca vi, jamás vi eso en tus ojos antes —se miró las manos. Me quité las sábanas y mantas y gateé hasta su lado, llegando a tocar su hombro, pero él se sacudió como si yo tuviera algún tipo de peste mortal.

— No tenemos que pelear como adolescentes —le supliqué—. George, nos conocemos hace años, me conoces hace muchos años, yo…

— No, no te conozco, y no es un simple melodrama decir que no te conozco, es la verdad —se volteó y me enfrentó—. Cuando te pregunté si había alguien tú…

— ¡Es que no había nadie! Nuestro problema no tiene que ver con nadie.

— ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema teníamos antes de…? —se quedó callado, como si no quisiera mencionar alguna palabra que causara estragos como "él". Y me sorprendió, por unos segundos, que pensara que no había problemas entre nosotros.

— La indiferencia, la soledad, esa cuestión de las apariencias, los interrogatorios, tu familia invadiendo nuestro matrimonio desde el comienzo —dije rápidamente, casi llegando a agotar el aire de mis pulmones, pero me detuve para respirar—. Esto se apagó antes de cualquier cosa, que no es la que piensas —confesé con un poco de timidez, incluso.

— Te vi —repitió, con los ojos desorbitados. Al parecer había escogido no oír todo lo que dije previamente—. Mischa, yo soy tu esposo, yo soy quien te va a recibir al aeropuerto después de un largo viaje, _yo_ , no un extraño. Pero fue a ese extraño a quien abrazaste y miraste como si fuera lo que _yo_ soy.

Comenzaba a sentir nauseas. No podía explicarle la historia detrás de ese extraño, no lo creería, y si lo creyera, sería demasiado terrible como para explicárselo a sí mismo. Que su esposa siempre estuvo ligada a ese "criminal" es una barbaridad. He oído, mucho antes de recuperar la memoria, cuando ese mutante peligroso amenazaba al mundo y salía en la televisión cada dos por tres, como él le llamaba cuando hacía comentarios al respecto, y nada en su vocabulario podría definirlo mejor que "monstruo", que es otra de las cosas que enseña la prensa a los humanos cuando tergiversa los actos de los mutantes. Sí, eso aún sigue ocurriendo en tiempos de relativa paz entre ambos bandos.

Nada de lo que construía en mi cabeza para explicarle lo que vio tenía sentido, o sonaba relativamente bonito, ni con adornos. Entonces, interpretando mi silencio como otra huella de la culpabilidad, continuó hablando sobre cosas que escuchaba a medias, sobre cómo me había dado todo, cómo había trabajado hasta el hartazgo para mantenerme feliz pero nada parecía funcionar, algunas teorías repletas de machismo en donde culpaba a mi profesión y mi actual lugar de trabajo de haberme alejado de casa, de lo que se suponía que debía hacer como esposa.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, frustración, ya ni quería defenderme.

— Me iré, George —le dije, decidida, aunque irónicamente no supiera ni dónde ir en ese momento.

— ¿Qué? —balbuceó—. ¿No quisieras explicarte, primero? —soltó luego, una pregunta cargada de ironía.

No es que no quiera, siempre quise. Volví a casa anoche con la idea de hacerlo, desperté queriendo hacerlo, pero ya no sé qué explicarle. No podía decirle que el "monstruoso" Erik viene antes que él, mucho antes, desde esa solitaria juventud de la cual Charles borró toda evidencia. No podía decirle quién era, exactamente, por lo que mi relato sería confuso. No podía decirle qué me hicieron, qué le hicieron a Moira, qué le pasó a mi memoria, pues creería que le estoy contando una historia de ficción tal y como Harry Potter.

Todos mis intentos de decir algo a mi favor, así como en los juicios reales, estaban condenados al fracaso. Ahora comprendo por qué a los convictos los obligan a ir por un abogado para su causa. Ellos hablan por el pobre miserable, ellos lo hacen más lindo, ellos intentan sacarlo del hoyo en el que están gracias a su gran capacidad de retórica, cosa que el condenado, sea por lo que sea, solo enredaría más.

En un juicio de valor entre dos personas que estuvieron juntas durante tanto tiempo, no hay más defensa que uno mismo, y yo he optado por no defenderme en absoluto. Una opción válida, quizás la más cobarde que he tomado en mi vida, pero válida.

— No —respondí—. No _quiero_.

Me miró como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta. Nunca me había mirado del mismo modo. En tan solo dos días, ambos habíamos descubierto en los ojos del otro algo que nunca habíamos visto. Él en los míos algo al mirar a Erik en el aeropuerto, yo en los de él ahora mismo, algo que me hizo sentir una puntada en el estómago, no tenía nada de su esencia, de su bondad, no era él, en su mirada no había nada bueno, honesto, amable. Era solo violencia, ira, confusión.

— Vete, entonces —dijo con los puños apretados, levantándose de la cama.

Yo ya había dejado caer algunas lágrimas por mis mejillas. Lloraba en silencio y a él no le importaba en absoluto. En su rostro no hubo ninguna expresión, y supongo que es algo que merezco. Yo destruí esto, yo destruí lo que pudimos haber salvado de _esto,_ y ahora yo debo recoger las piezas de mí misma y largarme sin decir adiós. Lo observé tomar su reloj de mano de la mesa de noche, luego su maleta.

— Eres un buen hombre —solté. No sé qué me impulsó a decirlo, pero era otra verdad que debía decir también, aunque sonara patético, y fuera una de las últimas cosas que él quisiera escuchar ahora—. Y te quiero, George.

Resopló, como si estuviera quitándole tiempo al retenerlo.

— Sí, Mischa, pero ¿Desde cuándo eso es suficiente? —respondió, tomando el pomo de la puerta. La abrió, se detuvo un momento, y al siguiente estaba fuera de mi vista.

En el fondo, tenía razón ¿Cuándo había sido suficiente que solo sientas un gran cariño por tu propio esposo?

Cuando oí la puerta principal cerrarse, me eché a llorar sobre la cama sin importar cuan fuerte sonara cada uno de mis lamentos. Estaba sola, ¿Qué más daba? Más tarde me obligaría a levantarme y sacar todas mis cosas antes del anochecer. Consideré que se fuera a trabajar como un alivio, al menos no tendría que vagar por la casa recogiendo cosas importantes bajo su atenta mirada. Por la noche, cuando regresara, yo ya no estaría, ya me habría ido, como yo misma lo dije, eso era lo único seguro, pero ¿Dónde? No lo sé; ¿Por qué? Tampoco.

Mi propia casa comenzó a volverse algo extraña con el pasar de los eternos minutos llorando sin parar, observando el papel tapiz con los ojos entrecerrados, dándome cuenta de que ya no la poseía, de que nuevamente no poseía nada, ni el control de lo que va a pasar a continuación. Y me levanté, sequé mi cara con un pañuelo, y comencé con la tarea más dolorosa que me había tocado vivir tras años de paz, tranquilidad, y una vida cotidiana a la que me había acostumbrado de a poco, pese a que no me diera felicidad.


	10. Familia

— ¿Un departamento en donde la cocina es el salón y el salón es el dormitorio? No me digas, por favor, que el baño también es parte de todo el pack —se horrorizó Charles, quien más que preocuparse de lo material como podían sonar sus palabras, se estaba preocupando por mi bienestar, el cual yo creía que estaba perfectamente aun así fuera en un basurero o en el mejor lugar del mundo. Él aún no podía creer que tras el mal entendido que le comenté ahora no tenga una casa, un espacio, y menos podía creer que no lo llamé ni corrí a su lado por ayuda.

— Charles, es temporal.

— Es decir, que volverás a tu casa y todo se arreglará con George —asumió con un tono cargado de ironía. Rodé los ojos, estaba un poco cansada, la pequeña mudanza a esa habitación que arrendaba a una ganga me había dejado exhausta.

— ¡Déjame pensar! —protesté. Aún después de todo siempre luciría menor que él, más cuando es él quien me regaña como un padre todo el tiempo y yo, con mucho pesar, termino dándole la razón en cada argumento.

— Lo más lógico era venir a la mansión, Mischa, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— Charles, no es lo más lógico —contesté de inmediato—. Quizás hubiera sido lo más lógico cuando era una muchacha y tú me decías que me tomara unas vacaciones y saqueara la nevera con confianza en tu enorme mansión, pero no ahora. Ahora es un pésimo momento para estar aquí.

— También es un pésimo momento para arrendar una habitación de joven recién independizándose de sus padres —dijo el ojiazul. Hice rechinar los dientes, él lo notó y se encogió de hombros, cambiando de posición en su silla, suspirando.

— No quiero molestarte —gruñí con reticencia.

— No me molestas —replicó—. Eres tan bienvenida aquí como cualquier otro amigo, estudiante, persona. Y si mal no recuerdo estás aquí porque Hank te dio una llamada para que vieras junto a él unos análisis, de no ser así ni hubieras pensado en aparecerte e informarme lo que sucede, ¡Increíble!

— Charles —contuve el aliento por un instante—. No estoy desdeñando nada de lo que me has propuesto, es solo que… es un asunto tan personal. No quiero que…

No sabía cómo decírselo, pero una vez más, él era el psíquico, y lo supo sin siquiera tener que tocar su sien intentando entrometerse en mi cabeza.

— Que le diga a Erik —completó la frase que dejé a medio camino.

— No es solo eso, si viniera a vivir aquí, él simplemente lo sabría.

— Él no ha vuelto a pisar esta mansión desde la vez en la que se encontraron en el subterráneo —razonó Charles—. Y no lo hará. Él sigue siendo buscado, y la policía sigue relacionándolo conmigo. No pondrá en riesgo a mi escuela, es una cortesía de su parte…

— Obviamente —sonreí, recordando lo buenos amigos que eran cuando los conocí, y aún ahora después de tantos años sentía que todavía existía esa conexión enormemente fuerte entre ambos—. Aun así, estoy bien, créeme.

Me miró con seriedad y luego resopló, como si se estuviera dando por vencido conmigo y no tuviera remedio. Le sonreí con toda la calma que pude reunir en mi interior, esa que no había encontrado desde que abandoné mi hogar, pero nada de eso resultó. Charles seguía observándome con la misma expresión.

— Prométeme que si algo te sucede, si algo no te gusta, si algo te falta, vendrás.

Me di cuenta de que eso era lo único que podía ofrecerme, luego de mis negativas, y se lo agradecí internamente. Él era la mejor persona que había conocido en el mundo.

— Lo prometo —dije con una expresión casi infantil que lo hizo reír—. Ahora me temo que tengo que irme a… a mi departamento.

Sonaba tan extraño. Charles volvió a resoplar, exhausto.

— No intento ser sobreprotector o paternal, pero…

— Lo sé, lo sé, me cuidaré, llamaré cuando llegue, me dormiré antes de las diez…

— Oh, cállate —sonrió, entornando los ojos—. Buena suerte.

— No tenía idea de que un hombre como Charles Xavier creyera en la suerte —me sorprendí, levantándome de la silla en donde estaba sentada, justo frente a él, y caminé hacia la puerta.

— Algunas veces hay cosas que hay que dejárselas a la suerte, para no tener que pensar en una explicación coherente, o satisfactoria —contestó con paciencia.

— Una vez más tienes razón —rezongué, abriendo la puerta—. Nos vemos, Charles.

— Nos vemos, Mischa.

Apenas salí del despacho de Charles, me encontré cara a cara con un muchacho de no más de veinte y algo, cabello gris, liso, ojos oscuros, piel pálida, chaqueta de cuero y remera con el logo de una banda de rock. No parecía estar esperando que Charles se desocupara para verlo, me estaba mirando fijamente y eso me ponía los pelos de punta, pues no lo había visto nunca en mi vida, jamás.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —le pregunté, indicando con mi mano el despacho de Charles.

— No —dijo—. Soy Peter, ¿Tú eres Mischa?

Abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella.

— Sí, pareces ella —continuó, relajado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la chaqueta? Es que hoy anduve buscando miel en los panales de abejas afuera, creo que me manché al pasar demasiado rápido para que no me dejaran todo picado…

— No, no. Está limpia —le dije tontamente, hablaba muy rápido y estaba mareada, no con su charla, sino que con el hecho de que me estuviera buscando sin conocerme—. Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos?

— Nop. Es decir, yo a ti sí, tú a mí no.

Enarqué una ceja.

— Tú conoces a… a Mag… Erik… Lehnsherr, sí, él —balbuceó el muchacho. ¿Ahora tenía que ver con él? El mareo empeoró, y lo peor es que no pude mentirle y asentí secamente, con desconfianza—. Eso es… genial, es decir, yo… —el tal Peter hizo una "o" graciosa con la boca y no dijo nada más.

— Escucha, Peter: podrías comenzar por decirme qué ocurre —le sugerí.

Él parecía realmente complicado, como si quisiera responder pero a la vez salir corriendo y olvidar que tuvimos esta conversación tan extraña. De algún modo yo también quería hacer esto último, y comprendía su conflicto, lo comprendía muy bien.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? —me preguntó de pronto.

— Depende.

— Solo comeremos helado —soltó batiendo una mano en el aire tras hacer un sonido extraño con la boca. Muy a mi pesar, volví a asentir, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por lo que quería decir este "Peter" y por qué estaba tan interesado en Erik, ya que eso es lo único claro que tengo del chico: que está hablándome porque le interesa algo de Erik, nada más.

* * *

— ¿ERES SU HI…? —Peter se abalanzó desde su silla a la mía y me cubrió la boca con una mano pese a que estábamos totalmente solos en la cocina. No sabía por qué había decidido decirme de manera aleatoria, mientras charlábamos sobre música, que Erik era su padre y que vagando por la mansión escuchó una breve conversación entre Hank y Charles sobre mí, y estaba relacionada a Erik. No se me ocurrió otra forma de reaccionar, y no hubiera podido actuar de manera deliberada, gritar no era lo mejor, pero ¿Qué podría haber hecho?

Aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos cuando él se alejó de mí con lentitud, procurando que yo no fuera a gritar nuevamente.

— Te busqué porque pensé que me podrías… ayudar —se encogió por completo, y aquello le hizo parecer diez años menor de lo que era. Deseé acariciarle la espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero estaba paralizada—. Bueno, Mystique no quiso, me dijo que era un cobarde y que debí haberle dicho.

Tragué sonoramente.

— Deberías hacerlo…

— Oh claro, y luego dejar que me… qué se yo, asesine quizás, ¡No sé cómo podría reaccionar ante eso! Quizás asesine a mi madre por no decirle…

— Él _no_ es un asesino —solté de pronto, un poco alterada por el uso que le daba el muchacho a la palabra "asesine", y luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó.

 _Por supuesto que lo es_ , pensé, volviendo a tragar sonoramente, de pronto ya no quería más helado sino que un vaso de agua para sacarme lo que tenía en la garganta. Todo aquello me había hecho olvidar hasta los problemas que tenía en mi vida, cosa que era buena por un lado pero caótica por otro.

— Mira —le dije cuando me calmé—. Eres su hijo, quizás Raven… _Mystique_ , tenga razón… la única forma de acabar todo esto no es acercarte a sus "cercanos", es acercarte a él.

— No lo conozco —dijo, y por primera vez en sus ávidos y curiosos ojos llenos de vida vi tristeza, enojo, frustración—. No lo conozco en absoluto. Supongo que tengo un poco de… miedo, y no es algo que le diga a menudo a la gente, claro —volvió a hacer el sonido gracioso con la boca, intentando hacerse el despreocupado.

Deseé contarle que su padre era algo más que el conflictivo antihéroe del cuento, pero para eso tendría que contarle también quién era yo para saber esa parte de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste cuando supiste sobre mí? ¿Qué dijeron Hank y Charles?

Me ofreció una sonrisa extraña, sabihonda.

— Nah —se rehusó a decirme—. Te sonrojarías —añadió y me dio un empujoncito en el brazo. Peter era muy inquieto, lo que me inquietaba a mí, pero sus bromas eran agradables y era tan carismático. No tenía nada de Erik más que un aire que estaba muy presente hasta en sus aspectos más distintos— Solo sé que por lo que oí decidí esperar a que aparecieras por aquí, le pregunté a Hank tu nombre luego de verte abandonar el laboratorio, y cuando me confirmó que eras "esa" Mischa, bueno…

— ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude, Peter? —apoyé el codo en la mesa que teníamos al lado y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mi mano, pensando en una forma de ayudarlo.

— No lo sé —murmuró con franqueza—. Pero me alegra haberte conocido.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté. No muchos me han dicho eso en la vida, y es un agrado escuchar que alguien se alegra de conocerte, de vez en cuando.

— Porque eres importante para él —confesó, dejando de lado las bromas, las muecas y los soniditos graciosos. Estaba totalmente serio cuando me dijo eso, lo que provocó que mi estómago se retorciera de una puntada nerviosa—. A través de ti, estoy más cerca de él, más de lo que estaré intentándolo con Mystique, o incluso el profesor.

¿Más que Charles? Deseé con todo mi corazón saber lo que había oído de mí.

— No puedo asegurarte eso —dije, apretando los labios.

— No lo hagas —me sonrió, volviendo a ser el mismo—. Ya lo sé —y me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome reír—. ¿Volverás pronto? ¿Volverás? —preguntó con insistencia luego.

Esa mirada llena de luz y, sin exagerar, esperanza, me hacía querer volver mañana mismo, y pasado, y todos los días que le seguían, solo para charlar con él y hacerlo estar más cerca de Erik, como lo pensaba que estaría a través de mí.

— Eso creo —respondí, sabiendo que la respuesta era más un "sí" que ese tipo de ambigüedades, y Peter también captó, así que se levantó de un salto y tomó una de mis manos para besar el dorso sonoramente.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —dijo y se fue tan rápido como llegó la primera vez que lo vi.

Suspiré. Erik tenía un padre, una madre, una vida que le quitaron; tuvo una adorable esposa, una hija que debió tener sus ojos y todo su amor, otra vida que le quitaron; pero tenía a Peter, un hijo, un joven histriónico, gracioso, bueno, un poco extraño, pero esos eran los genes de Erik, supuse. Yo no era la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando, yo simplemente estaba ahí para él. La verdadera oportunidad de Erik con la vida misma era Peter, y en algún momento, cuando el muchacho estuviera preparado, tendría que saberlo.

¿Cómo no ayudarlo con eso?

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, la vida algunas veces se vuelve bien, bien, BIEN extraña y caótica, espero que no suceda lo mismo para el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
